Unbreakable
by MistyMix89
Summary: Two adults are conflicted whether to proceed to the next step while taking their relationship into consideration.  OneShot. Warning: rated M for sex scene. AshxMisty/Pokeshipping/ANML


**U N B R E A K A B L E**

by MistyMix89

_S U M M A R Y_

Two adults are conflicted whether to proceed to the next step while taking their relationship into consideration.

_S H I P P I N G_

Ash x Misty / Pokeshipping / ANML

_R A T I N G_

M (sex scene)

_AU T H O R ' S N O T E S_

Those of you who know me on LiveJournal have seen this a long time ago. I wrote this story back in 2008 and recall spending several months on this one-shot. Back when I first wrote this, I instantly thought it was my best work although now I'm not so sure. I happened to come across this story again after so long so now I leave this to you to see if it's any good (I hope). **Warning:** **please do not read if you are uncomfortable with a sex scene.** This is pretty detailed. The characters are far older than stated in the anime. (I originally had their ages in mind as their mid 20s.) But anyway, feedback is greatly welcomed and always appreciated! I hope this story will touch a fellow reader's heart with much provided fluff.

* * *

><p><strong>U N B R E A K A B L E<strong>

Throughout the beginning days of January, the world would celebrate in their own manner varying from culture to culture. Many would attend bars to drink as much as they desired while others would spend the last precious moments of the previous year with loved ones. Some would celebrate with the ways of traditions while few would welcome the New Year alone.

This appeared to be the likely situation for the Cerulean City Gym leader, but this time unlike many years, she wasn't stuck babysitting the gym.

Oh no, not anymore... it was her time, her vacation.

Inside a small yet fitting apartment, a young woman gently sighed in longing. Her slim body was set on a light caramel couch feeling quite comfortable, and yet had a sense of loneliness. The walls were a cool tint of a warm delicate coffee mix, each side decorated with either a bookshelf or wondrous paintings of great fortune. Her suite was high, close to the hazy sky due to being in a building of over one hundred floors. Regardless of the great height, she cherished the spot more than anywhere in the world.

Well, almost anywhere.

She slowly moved the thin strands of her cinnamon hair away from her deep emerald blue eyes, glancing over at the tall majestic-looking Christmas tree beside her. Holiday decorations filled the entire tree, allowing each ornament have a moment to shine with a single sparkle of light. As she stared at them, the young woman noticed her reflection in a series of all kinds of lovely hues, each one blending with the next. For a moment, she almost mistook it for a rainbow.

Now she was becoming ridiculous. Her mind spoke to her asking for a simple request.

_Please let him be here_, she told in her thoughts for she was pleading for his safe arrival.

Ever since a couple of years ago, her heart finally happily fluttered due to connecting to the one person she had always wanted to be with. She had always thought of him as a best friend, which of course had kept that as a secret but was eventually discovered. When their love had set into full bloom since that special day... their wedding day, the pairing had been completely content.

Sometimes, she couldn't believe it would happen... but it did without a chance of failure. Her mind would be filled with confusion, wondering what had driven the two to confess such a thing called love. The two of them were so different, yet were so similar to each other. One could easily fit them next to each other in a puzzle; it was meant to be that way.

And best of all, she didn't mind that one bit.

Her thoughts slowly vanished away when the door knob was heard with the key inside the lock. The barrier opened with a handsome young man smiling at his one and only love. He appeared to be quite exhausted from his recent adventures outside but of course, he didn't let that ruin this night.

"Happy to see me, Misty?" his voice called, removing his dark blue jacket off and placed it on the tall lean hook beside him. In his arms was a brown bag filled with all sorts of treats. The sweet aroma traveled to his nose, then floated close to hers as well, causing the young woman to close her eyes gently and inhale the warm scent.

"What do you think?" she replied in satisfaction, raising her body from the couch and slowly walked towards him after placing the bag down on the coffee table nearby. "What did you bring... something for me?"

He nodded slowly, glancing at the sweet treats and then at her. _I knew I should have eaten them at the bakery!_

He scolded himself in his thoughts, but then reluctantly handed the bag to her. A smile appeared on her face, taking out a light brown croissant with snow-like toned sugar frosting on top, and raised it to her lips. He watched her taste the delicious pastry, knowing she was making him suffer. Ash's poor stomach growled at the sight of such a thing being eaten to bits in his presence.

_She's teasing me again... I hope she doesn't eat the whole thing!_

She noticed the call of his stomach and smirked to herself. "Here, you can have the rest." The fiery redhead handed the treat back into his hands. "Thanks for letting me have a taste."

_Score!_ Ash cheered in his thoughts, jamming the last of the treat into his mouth. He gulped it down and then sighed with relief. _I guess Mom was right; sharing is caring._

Carefully embracing her lover, she whispered to his ear, "I missed you, Ash."

He took a deep breath, knowing how she could be a romantic at heart. "I missed you, too."

It was then when he noticed she was only wearing her nightdress, the color of a pure innocent white. His fingers played with the thin straps and soon ran his index finger over her rich creamy neck. He smiled softly when he heard her gasp, almost in a sweet whisper. "You look beautiful tonight."

Her cheeks turned into a light tint of pink as her expression turned shy. "T-thank you."

She then tried to find the words to say, wanting to reveal to him exactly what she wanted for this night but could not. The Pokémon Master wanted to say something as well; he opened his mouth but no words came.

What was holding them back? Was it the shyness, the embarrassment, or was it simply something else? Both pondered to themselves, away from each other, now in a deep session of thinking. Were they ready for the next step towards their relationship, or was this a mistake? No, that certainly couldn't be...

They had walked together in this path for such a long time. Every time their paths would spread apart, they would eventually cross with each other yet again; sometimes it was days, weeks, months, or even years of longing. Now that each of their goals were finally accomplished, both of them wanted this more than anything; a strong bond that will be everlasting, one that would be filled with dedication, time, respect, and lots of love.

But now they wanted much more, the one step that could not deny their feelings for each other any longer. It was something only few could share together, but sadly was often mistaken for other words. What they had was different; it was nothing like a typical pairing. Their bond was so strong, so special to each other... it could not ever be broken. They were unbreakable; their love could surpass anything together.

As the two young adults found themselves staring deeply into each other's eyes, they suddenly knew what it was.

"Ash..."

"Yes, Misty?"

"Do you feel like...?" she paused, her eyes filled with deep emotion.

"... We should eat more of this stuff?" he finished, causing Misty to fall backwards. He laughed at his lover, obviously amused by her reaction.

The young woman narrowed her eyes as he smiled, embracing her close. "Nah, I was just kidding."

"You better be, Ash Ketchum."

He nodded, moving a few strands of her fiery toned hair away from her face. The two of them stopped, but then slowly started moving towards each other. He pressed his lips next to hers, coming into full contact, kissing the lips of his one and only angel. After, his hands slowly caressed her creamy yet rich skin by moving his hands down her sides. She shuddered in response, loving the light sensual touch. The eyes of the Cerulean City Gym Leader stared into the eyes of the Pokémon Master.

"Ash," Misty started, her cheeks reddening. "I... I want to have a family."

His eyes widened, hoping that his sense of hearing wasn't failing him. "R-really? You're not kidding?"

"No," she whispered.

The spiky haired trainer blinked, attempting to absorb the recent announcement she made. He found himself imagining what their children would look like and smiled at the thought. "Now that I really think about it, it is a good idea. Should we have some now?"

"Ash!" Misty cried, blushing deeply.

"I'm serious!" he grinned.

"You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"Misty," he started, softly pressing against her warm body, "I wouldn't mess with you... not like this."

She could not reply in return. All she felt was the heat between their bodies. She closed her eyes to breathe for a few seconds. Once her deep cerulean eyes reopened, the redhead caught him staring at her. His fingers rested on the fabric of her nightdress causing her to blush. He smiled as she did so in return, embracing each other ever so softly...

He held her in his arms, holding her as dearly as he could. He sensed her body was warm as he gulped slightly while she dug into his chest in a gentle manner. His hand ran through her hair, stroking his lover warmly. Her head tilted upwards until their faces were only a few inches away from each other. Both felt themselves silently breathing in several variations. They eyed each other's sensuous lips, imagining how soft they would feel until their lips finally made contact once more, pressing oh so gently.

Their kiss was so soft and warm, his fingers cupping her left cheek, thus leading to her body with a great shudder. Their kiss soon transformed into the start of a session of passion, hearing the delicate sound of their breaths quickening. Two tongues collided together, a sensual dance of exchanging their unique nectars.

By this time, both decided to pause for a moment, her fingers fiddling with the small buttons of his long sleeved shirt. Once his shirt was off, she concentrated on his long dark blue jeans. His eyes closed slightly, smiling while she carefully took his jeans off then tossed it aside. She found herself smiling in return, admiring the details all over his bare body. Her stare traveled from his wet lips to his toes, even towards the middle of his body.

_He looks so handsome..._

Ash attempted to move, but felt he had to control himself. He wanted to take off that nightdress, wishing it would fall onto the wooden floor. His face flushed at the thought of her bare body. Misty giggled, winking playfully at him. "I don't mind, Ash. You can take it off, unless... you'd rather I'd do it."

He shook his head rather quickly, his hands about to lower her nightdress. "Misty, are you sure... you want to do this?"

"Yes, Ash."

The young man took a deep breath, and then slowly moved the spaghetti straps down her shoulders, carefully watching the piece fall with such grace. _Oh god_, he thought, watching her in amazement. Never had he seen such a beauty... not like this.

His gazing stare made her cheeks redden. She had never allowed anyone to see her in this manner, and couldn't help but to feel a bit awkward. Her sisters had always teased her looks, even by the other girls throughout the past causing her feel so ashamed of her looks. With that, her creamy hands rose to cover her breasts, but then were lowered... by him. She glanced at him shyly, managing to look into those wondrous chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't be shy," his voice assured her in a gentle tone, "I love you just the way you are."

_H-how did he do this? _She wondered to herself, not knowing how to react. _He could be so goofy, dense, and... just so... kind._

"I, uh... thanks Ash. That was very sweet of you."

"Anytime," he whispered, smiling at her.

She wrapped her arms around his bare body, allowing the two to connect with one another. He breathed deeply at the sight of feeling her breasts against his chest for the first time... like this. The young woman blushed, finding herself at eye level with him when she realized his growing erection. He noticed her shy look, but then made the feeling fly away by pressing his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes, trying to control her desires.

But wait, they had agreed that they do want to do this... to have a family.

Her eyes reopened, recognizing that the two still had their last pieces of clothing on. He nodded his head, as if trying to ask her if she wished to continue; she replied in response with a nod.

They released each other from their embrace, seizing the moment to take off their last bits of clothing. The two stared in awe at each other, causing their bodies to come close.

His chest was the tone of a light tan, showing more signs of maturity than before. She shuddered at the sight of such magnificence... such beauty. His eyes had not changed, still consisting of kindness and fierce determination. Strands of his raven hair were in front of his brown eyes. It was messy as always, but that was the way she liked it. The tiny zigzags remained but were barely seen due to his maturing. His height was greater than hers at last after who knows how many years. She couldn't help but to stare at his hard member. Her cheeks blushed, thinking she would never see him like this, but the beautiful sight had her aroused.

The young man stared at her yet again, tracing every inch of her body. He noticed that her breasts were apparent, something that he liked very much. Her hair was the tone of pure sunset, something that was so rare and valuable. Those cerulean eyes of hers, the color of a warm ocean... oh, how they shone brightly. A vanilla scent came from her, entrancing him. He longed to touch her, to explore her, to show her how much he loved her...

Suddenly, the Pokémon Master picked up the Cerulean Gym Leader, carrying her sweet naked body over towards their bedroom. She was a bit alarmed by this but enjoyed the special heartwarming treatment he gave her. His foot kicked the door open, but found himself going a tad off balance, nearly dropping her.

"Ash, you better not drop me!"

"I won't, trust me."

Once he regained balance, he settled his lover gently on the large king sized bed. The bed consisted of a coffee toned quilt along with many cream toned bed sheets right under. Plenty of pillows with soft cross-hatching patterns were there as well. The walls of the room were the color red, the tone known for passion. A massive painting that gave every viewer the sight of peace and tranquility had been placed on the center wall, overlooking the furniture. It nicely contrasted the bold hue of the wall, allowing anyone to sleep peacefully.

Oh, but not tonight... certainly not tonight.

Two dark colored night tables were set on each side of the bed, each with an elegant looking lamp along with a few portraits of the wondrous duo. Photos that captured their youth, strength, and various happy times throughout the past but of course there was room for more. Two large dressers were set on each side of the room although one could easily tell the difference over whose was whose. Clearly, it was Ash's side that was messier than of Misty's. The only items that we were on the soft wood floor were their clothes curled into a pile alongside the bed.

The young man climbed onto the bed, his well built tanned body hovering over hers, staring at the body of a goddess... his goddess of the sea. Slowly, he reached over to her neck, leaving a trail of small wet kisses behind. He heard her breathe close to his ear, whispering his name. She had the softest skin he had ever felt in his life, guiding his fingers along her neck, sensing that her pulse was quickening. Grinning at this, he whispered sweet words of love into her ear, causing his lover to wrap her arms around his body. Her very lips spread into a moan of longing when the young man moved lower, kissing the spot between her breasts. His hands soon roamed over them, carefully massaging her as gently as possible. After a few seconds, his hands squeezed while she moaned with pleasure, brushing his hair with her fingers.

Oh, how she loved it.

He continued squeezing her breasts in a manner that was not too hard, although he knew that his fiery redhead would gladly welcome rough play. Licking his lips, he slowly pressed them against her breasts, kissing her there in a slow and sensual manner. The way she reacted... he could tell that her sweet body craved for more. His fingers reached over to her light pink nipples, squeezing them tenderly while she cried out louder. By this time, both of her hands were over his hair, loving the treatment so far. He felt her back arch when the determined young man managed to hold one of her firm breasts in his mouth, lightly sucking on the spot.

Good god, she could not believe as to how much she admired this. She stroked his hair, implying for him to move to the lower parts of her body, giving her exactly what she wanted although he did not exactly understand what she meant. When he faced her with his eyes, she could tell that his face was flushed from what he had recently done.

"Where next...?" he asked in a low tone, panting a bit.

She shook her head slowly. "No, it's my turn."

The passionate redhead switched positions with her lover, moving her fingers across his chest lightly. He shuddered from her touch but found himself grinning at her. She gently pressed her lips against his chest, kissing the spot. God, she loved all of his body. Such a beautiful piece of artwork made just for her.

He stroked her hair softly with his hands while she continued her treatment, moving much lower. her fingertips reached his hard member, slowly running her index finger across. He tensed in response, feeling his heart skip a beat when she touched him there. A smile came from her, her hand stroking him a little deeper. The gym leader found herself enjoying his reaction, rubbing her lover harder.

The way she was pleasuring him like this had him rock hard, wanting to take her every second that passed. When he felt her heavenly lips make contact with his hardness, he could not help but to stroke her hair, moaning her name.

"Misty," his voice managed to speak, "We need each other."

She released him from the treatment and nodded. "Oh Ash, I love you so much."

"I know. I love you, too," he replied with a loving smile. "Should we?"

"It's 'shall we', Ash." She corrected, giggling at his mistake.

"Okay then, shall we?" he questioned, shifting positions yet again; this time, her body was under his power yet again. Ash stared at his precious Misty, his one and only.

"Make love to me," she whispered softly.

He nodded, gently spreading her legs apart while she smiled warmly at him. He smiled in return, stroking her cheek adjusting his hardness, sliding it inside of her sweet body. A sharp breath came from her as he lightly teased her with it.

Oh, how he tortured her like this. She had to admit she liked it... a lot.

His body continued, going much deeper than before. When he had reached her barrier, he whispered to her that it would only hurt for a bit; she nodded in return as he first kissed the palm of her hand lovingly, then soon broke it with a strong thrust.

She released a cry of pain, knowing how these old cruel rituals would hurt. Although she kept in mind that pain comes in a form of healing and decided to use it to her advantage. She breathed deeply, panting until she had noticed that their bodies were locked together... becoming one.

He stared at her the entire time, entranced by how she looked. While deeply staring into those aquamarine eyes of hers, his hand reached over to hers as he locked their fingers together.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Once he felt her hips relax by a few degrees, he slowly began to make love to her. Each thrust caused her to cry out in pleasure, her breasts making contact with his chest. The passionate duo continued their erotic dance of love, their bodies shaking wildly. Their cries became uncontrollable, holding onto each other tightly.

He soon heard her unleash a fairly loud scream, her body going rigid for a moment. The young man held his lover as she breathed deeply from her sudden release. It was not long after he had come to his release as well, both of their fluids contacting together.

What a feeling.

The two adults breathed heavily, their bodies withdrawing from each other and collapsed onto the sheets of the bed. They were completely spent. His trembling fingers carefully ran through her hair, caressing his redhead. She went into his welcoming arms as they relaxed. The two held each other for a long time, thinking to themselves how wonderful it felt to make love. She glanced over at him, her lovely eyes shimmering with admiration but also showed signs of fatigue. He smiled weakly at her, kissing the top of her forehead.

"That was..."

"Amazing, wasn't it?" Misty finished, giggling.

He nodded, burying his lips onto her neck. _God, she smelled so good._ Her cheeks blushed slightly but then soon breathed softly. Her eyes closed, wanting to sleep. He stared at her, but then shut his eyes as well while his fingers traveled through her hair. So pure and innocent... he could hardly wait for later.

By this time, the golden moon had finally set into the midnight sky. The clouds slightly moved across, keeping the crescent shape company. A soothing wind howled through the air of winter.

Ash and Misty were left asleep next to each other, the two wrapping their arms around like a precious china doll that could not be forgotten. What a wonderful night of love... oh, this was paradise. This was no dream, it had finally happened. From this special night, the two had learned to love, to respect each other... in the hidden depths of love. It was a feeling that could not be denied. Their love had blossomed into a rare flower, the kind that is hardly seen in life itself. No one could separate them. Mere insults would not reach their everlasting aura, an aura that had a world only of themselves.

No matter what happened, Ash and Misty were never alone... they had each other... always and forever.

**E N D**

* * *

><p><em>A U T H O R ' S N O T E S [ 2 ]<em>

I hope you guys enjoyed that. I did my best to keep the characters in character as much as possible. I found it difficult especially how they are considered to be in their mid twenties (so course Ash must have grown up a bit). Ash was definitely a challenge here so I included his small quirks as well as Misty's . I feel concerned I made this story sound too corny or poetic. Don't be afraid to say so! (I won't be offended, I promise.) Let me know if you found any mistakes! And thank you for reading! A review would be so appreciated.


End file.
